Kwop Kilawtley
by cinnamonwhiskey
Summary: Edward left Bella, leaving her to wander into the woods. A shapeshifter finds her in the woods and carries her out, saving her from the elements, but can he also save her from herself? Non-cannon, Sam/Bella. Rated M for language, drug use and some lemony goodness.


AN: Hello, friends! Cinnamon Whiskey here; I had a fanfiction account many moons ago and just now decided to start over and try my hand at writing again! I've been obsessed with the wolf world of Twilight here recently, and there aren't enough Bella/Sam fics to satisfy my craving. So I'm going to write one myself.

I should update at least once a week until the fic is finished. I don't have a cap on the numbers of chapters there are going to be, so we will see what I end up with. Chapters probably won't be too long, sorry not sorry. My mind just processes stuff in short little clips, and it's easier for me to write as such. However, that probably means that this story is going to have a shit ton of chapters. So take that as you will.

This fic doesn't really follow any relevance of a time line, except for the story picks up in the beginning of New Moon after Edward left her. Truly yall, I'll try as hard as I can to keep up with the books way of doing things, but I refuse to pick up New Moon again. I'm going to probably make a lot of shit up.

Of course as always, I don't own Twilight or make any money off of this. I love entertaining the characters and fixing the mistakes that the wonderful Stephanie Meyer made ;)

As of right now this fic is not beta'd, though I'd be open to someone proof reading for me. So PM me if you're interested!

Chapter One

Darkness. Cold. The world felt hard under my fingers tips as they made little crescent moons in the dirt. I had no urge to move, no desire to ever get up again. Life as I knew it had stopped and nothing at all mattered anymore.

Edward had left me.

My only love, the person that I had committed the rest of my life, told me he no longer wanted to be with me and walked out. It felt like hours that I searched the woods like a zombie, mindlessly trying to follow his nonexistent footsteps until the treading on one of my well worn vans detached itself, waving it's white flag. Soon the other one followed, unable to support the rest of my mindless wandering through unknown terrain. I bent down to undo the laces of my once favorite pair of shoes, tossing them aside in the forest. The leaves crunched under my feet as they met the cold, hard ground. Twigs and rocks prodded my bare heels and pricked the tops of my toes.

I continued, thoughtlessly stepping over fallen tree limbs, not stopping even when the thorn bushes seemed to get thicker and thicker the longer I went. I didn't stop even when they tore through my clothes and stuck to the bottom sides of my feet.

Eventually the sun fell behind the trees, but my feet kept going. Searching, wandering, mindlessly trekking through the black abyss, and that is how I ended up face planting in the dirt, tripping over a branch that had broken off of it's tree. My limbs and torso felt incredibly heavy, as if someone had tied weights to the length of my body, making standing back up impossible. As I lay on the ground, I could feel nothing but the sharp pain of my heart thumping against my rib cage, reminding me once again that I was still alive. I was alive and Edward was nowhere to be found.

Hours could have passed; I wouldn't have known the difference. The moon was directly above me, making my subconscious mind quietly aware that I was in a small clearing. The leaves made a little nest for me to rest in, and after a long day of mental fighting, my brain finally allowed me to sleep.

Movement.

My body was swaying slightly, back and forth, tucked into something extremely warm. I'm talking sweltering. However the right side of my body was exposed to the colder elements, so I welcomed all the heat I could get. My nose picked up on an earthy, sweaty, campfire scent as I nuzzled my nose closer to whatever I was leaning into.

As I started to come-to, I realized that what ever I was pressing my ear against was quietly rumbling and moving up and down. The neurons in my brain where bouncing around frantically, trying to coax the mussels of my eyelids open. Soft light slowly started to filter into my vision as my eyelids started to corporate with my brain. The first thing to welcome my irises back to life was the vibrant green shade of the moss growing along the tree sides. As I continued to try to get closer to the heat, I noticed I was actually burrowing myself into flesh. I was suddenly VERY aware of sturdy, bronze arms holding me under my legs and back, whisking me away like a small infant. I kept hands lay in my lap, even though I had a sudden urge to touch the broad, muscular chest that my body rested against.

As my senses became keener, I realized that the rumbling was in fact someone speaking.

"Bella?"

I raised my head to look up into the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen. All of a sudden it was like I was sucked into a black hole and I was filled with such peace and overwhelming calmness, that it made my heart go still for a split second. Then I blinked. The calmness quickly left and reality of my current emotional situation hit. I groaned, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic by the closeness of this other person. Panic rose in my chest as I struggled in this strange man's arms, trying to break free.

"Bella? Bella, it's okay! It's Sam Uley, from the La Push reservation. I'm bringing you back to your dad." He paused as I slowly stilled my movements. I settled, still visibly tense, in his arms. He sighed, " I would put you down but your feet are pretty fucked up. You truly did a number on yourself, little girl."

Normally I would bristle have bristled at the thought of someone calling me 'little girl', however I was hit suddenly with this man's scent again. The warm, cinnamon aroma of this man was maddening and addictive. It sedated me for the moment, slowing the raided pinging of my thoughts.

"You traveled out pretty far, even I'm amazed. You must have walked half a day and well into the night to get that up in the mountains. You sure didn't use any trail, judging by the state of your feet."

I groaned, the torture I put my body through finally catching up with me.

"Edward" I gasped through the pain. How could I have forgotten? His name was the suddenly the only thought on my mind, the only name that could crawl through the muck in my brain. A whole ripped into my heart, engulfing me with searing pain.

I must have cried out, because suddenly I was sitting in this man – Sam's – lap, facing him.

"Bella. Bella, look at me." Sam shook me gently until I opened my eyes. Again, I was lost in them. Milk chocolate with sprinkles of cinnamon incased my mind, wrapping it in a gentle embrace.

"You're going to be okay. You're safe now. We are almost to your father…try to hold on until then." He stands back up with me in his arms and continues to trek through the woods.

He hiked with me in his arms for what seemed like hours, only stopping every once in a while to adjust me. I went in and out of consciousness, only partly seeing the trail I managed to create in the midst of my wandering.

When we finally got to the road, there were cop cars everywhere, including an ambulance. Charlie was there, wringing his hands nervously. When we made eye contact, his hands dropped and he rushed towards Sam and me.

"How is she?" he asked in a gasp of air. He reached for me as Sam passed me off, grunting a little as he took in my weight. My eyes pricked with tears, my body already aching for Sam's warmth again. I leaned against my father, feeling the weight of a thousand lives on my shoulders.

Sam seemed to unconsciously reach out and smooth my hair down my neck. "She'll be okay. She is extremely dehydrated and her feet are cut up pretty bad, but she'll recover." Charlie seemed satisfied by this answer and nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. He thanked Sam, turned and walked off with me to the gurney the ambulance brought. Being put down on the rolling bed with wheels startled me with a jolt, and all of the sudden I was screaming and thrashing, calling out for Edward. My father and several of the medics tried to hold me down and inject me with a sedative. As my eyes closed, I caught the eyes of something shaped like a wolf in the forest, pacing back and forth as they loaded me into the ambulance.


End file.
